A Sick Someone
by Rosie2009
Summary: Bruce didn't show up for a League meeting, and Diana's worried about him. Wonder Woman x Batman or Diana Prince x Bruce Wayne. I don't own anything whatsoever of DC Comics. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Diana was waiting in the meeting room. She was the first one there for the meeting and she was not too worried about her early arrival. She knew the order in which all of the major members of the League would spill in. Superman or Batman would be likely to come in any second now, then Martian Manhunter, after that would be Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and finally Flash would run in at the last second with a latte in his hand.

Suddenly, just as she expected, Superman walked in and sat down. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"A bit early, aren't we, Diana?" he asked as he began to arrange some papers that he brought with him. No doubt topics of discussion at the meeting.

"I just felt like seeing what it was like to be the first one since I'm usually second or third." Then, Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl arrived. Diana furrowed her brows. She would have thought that Bruce would be there by then. A red blush creeped up on her cheeks as the thought about what they had been doing the last time she saw him popped into her head. They had been in the monitor room where Bruce was often stationed for duty. Sometimes Diana wondered if he did that just to give her an opportunity to see him. Anyway, they had been kissing in the monitor room. He was sitting in one of the chairs and she was straddling his lap. Flash would've said they were making out, but Diana didn't like that word. It didn't explain the depth of which they felt when they were participating in such activities. That ordeal had been yesterday morning. She wondered what happened since then. She did notice that he seemed a bit off from his usual self. He wasn't near as assertive and aggressive as usual.

"Hey, Diana? Diana!" Hawkgirl was waving her hand in front of Diana's face, bringing her out of her reverie. Diana still had her cherry blush on her face.

"Yes, Shayera?" Shayera suddenly got a knowing smirk when she saw Diana's face. Diana tried to stop blushing so Shayera wouldn't get suspicious but Diana realized it was too late.

"So? Enjoying your daydreams about a certain bat we all know?" Shayera raised her eyebrow. Diana's blush deepened further.

"Hmmph," she hummed under her breath as she looked toward the door. Where was Bruce? The door opened and Diana's heart leapt with hope. To her great disappointment, a green and black-clad man walked through the door. Green Lantern. Diana drooped.

"Okay, everybody. Are you ready?" Lightning quick, the chair that Diana had been saving for Bruce was filled by a scarlet speedster sipping from the latte that he gripped lazily in his hand.

"Yep. Ready as ever." Superman nodded and glanced around the room to take attendance. He frowned and looked around again.

"Has anyone heard from or seen Batman?" Everyone was giving various negative answers and shaking their heads. Superman put his hand on his chin and appeared to be in deep thought. Diana knew he was pondering the whereabouts of one of his best friends. He broke out of his thoughts and frowned once again. Then he cleared his throat. "We'll start even though we are missing Batman. I will send Diana to transfer the information from this meeting to him." Superman looked at Diana pointedly. She nodded slightly. As Superman began talking, she gave the door one last glance. No Bruce. Then, in resigned disappointment, she listened to what Superman was saying.

 **Hey, guys! This is going to be another of my short, two or three chapter stories that is absolutely filled with BMWW fluff. This is especially for you, kapilyadav97, since you wanted more fluff! Although I hope everyone else enjoys it too! I'll update super soon! Have a glorious day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diana flew to the nearest teleporter and mentally connected with Martian Manhunter.

" _J'onn, please teleport me to the Batcave._ " Soon she heard the response in her mind.

" _Okay, Diana_." She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was at the Batcave. She took a few steps and looked around. No one was there. She grew concerned. What happened to Bruce? She flew quickly to the elevator and pressed the "up" button. When she was transported to the top, she opened the secret door and arrived in the living room.

"Bruce? Alfred?" Diana called. She moved further into the Manor. It seemed empty until she heard voices from upstairs. She didn't bother with walking up them. Diana simply flew up them. She stopped and listened. The voices led her to a room with a closed door that she remembered to be Bruce's. She listened quietly for a moment.

"I'm not sick, Alfred! Let me out of here now," Diana heard Bruce hoarsely protest. That worried her even more. She had never heard him sound like that. She pressed her ear against the door.

"Sir, I will not allow you to leave."

"Alfred, I've missed a meeting with the League because of the silly 'ailment' that you claim I have."

"Master Bruce, you would not have all of the League members getting sick from your lack of recognition of your sickness, would you?" Alfred asked. Diana didn't hear anything for a moment. Then Bruce spoke again.

"I'm not sick."

"I beg to differ, sir." Diana stopped listening and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bruce asked, annoyed.

"Diana," she said.

"Come in, Miss Diana," Alfred called. Diana walked in and immediately looked at Bruce. He was unusually pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Also, he had a thick sweatshirt on. She decided to comment on it for the good of himself and, much to her pleasure, a little quality time with her boyfriend.

"Hello, Bruce. You look a bit sick. Is something wrong?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"No, I'm not sick." Diana smiled knowingly and looked at Alfred. They shared a significant glance and nodded.

"I'm going to fetch some tea and maybe some soup, sir, and I expect by the time I am back you will be in that bed." He left and gently closed the door behind him. Diana and Bruce watched him leave. Then their eyes met. She slowly, sensually swayed over to him. She saw him gulp. Once she was close to him, Diana leaned up in his face and lifted herself slightly off the ground. Her blue orbs never left his until she brought her lips to his forehead.

"Yep. Warm. Just as I thought." Bruce furrowed his brow.

"I'm not warm." Diana smiled.

"Then why do you have an extremely thick sweatshirt when it's the middle of summer?" She knew that his mind was racing, trying to find a way out of this situation. He was silent and in deep thought so she used that to her advantage. Diana shoved him on the bed and held him down using her super strength. His eyes widened in surprise and just as he was about to protest, she spoke. "Don't even think about it, Mr. Wayne. You're going to stay in this bed and don't even consider escaping either because I'm going to be here until you're better. You can just sit back and relax." He growled and laid back down. She stroked his chest gently as she sat on the bed beside him. "Good Bruce," Diana said as she gave it a pat. He glared up at her angrily. She just smiled sweetly. "I've told you a million times before. That never works on me."

"I figured I'd try anyway," he grumbled under his breath. Her smile grew even bigger. She felt a bit of pity for him, so she supposed that she would give him a little reward for his willingness to work with her. She leaned down to his face and just as their lips were going to connect, Alfred walked in. She snapped back up quickly. Alfred raised his eyebrows a bit and brought in the food and drinks.

"I really do have impeccable timing," Alfred muttered to himself as he shut the door behind him. Diana got up and walked to him.

"I can take care of feeding him."

"Are you sure, Miss Diana? He can be quite… difficult." Diana looked back at Bruce. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I think I can handle him. Thank you, Alfred," she called after Alfred as he walked out the door.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Diana." She turned back to Bruce.

"Shall we start, my love?"

 **Hey, everybody! So much love for this story in only a bit of time! Thank you so much, guys, for liking this story! I'll update either tonight or tomorrow. Read and review! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours later, and Bruce and Diana lay on the bed together watching the large flat-screen TV on one of his walls. They were watching a movie that she was sure would qualify under a "chick flick" and Diana was deeply into the story. She always had a passion for romantic movies. At that moment, she was curled up against Bruce's side grinning like an idiot and her head was rested on his chest. Her hand gently caressed his torso as she watched with great interest.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until suddenly Bruce started shivering. This shocked Diana badly because she had never seen nor felt him do that before. She sat up and looked at him. She saw that he was asleep and his control had been lost. She knew that fevers were not good things. Diana had read about them in a book one time. She herself had never had one because there were few sicknesses that affected Amazons. Diana shook him awake.

"Bruce? Bruce? Wake up!" He suddenly opened his eyes. Unfortunately, the shivering didn't stop as Diana hoped it would.

"D-Diana, I'm s-so cold." Diana placed her lips on his head and quickly drew back. His head was extremely hot. Her heart began to beat quickly with fear. She jumped up and off the bed. Diana grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Bruce, get into the bathroom and take off your shirt, pants, boots, and socks. Keep your underwear on. I'm going to get you cooled down." She pushed him into the bathroom and reached for the washcloths. She grabbed one of their drinks and reached her hand into it. It came back up with three ice cubes and put them in the rag. Then she sped back into the bathroom and wet the rag with freezing cold water. When she turned to Bruce, his scar-covered muscular body was exposed much more than she had ever seen it. She hurried over to him and began to wipe him down. His shivering increased greatly and cold water droplets ran down his chest and abs. Even though Diana knew she probably shouldn't, she couldn't help marveling at his well-toned front as it glistened with wetness. She happened to look up at him and she caught him staring at her. She blushed and quickly resumed working. Then Diana moved over to his back and rubbed it down. Fortunately for her, he couldn't catch her staring when she was behind him. She used her free hand to feel his head and noticed it was a lot cooler. She also saw that he had stopped shivering. She placed the washcloth in the sink. Then she flew into the other room to get Bruce some clothes.

When she turned around she saw Bruce standing right behind her. Her shock and embarrassment at his lack of clothing was all over her face.

"Bruce? What in Hera's name are you-" Diana was cut off quickly by a kiss. Her instincts automatically kicked in and she kissed him back with just as much force. She tentatively placed her hands on his chest. It was one thing feeling Kevlar or a shirt beneath her touch but skin was completely different. And all of his scars. To many women they would be revolting or disgusting, but Diana was not like many women. To her, they were beautiful and each one represented the courage and strength that it had taken to endure the blows that caused them. Each one told a story and she liked that. All of them put together were like a symbol of greatness in Diana's opinion and she loved it. She pulled away from the kiss and brought her lips to his chest. Bruce groaned a bit. She kissed each one, showing him just how much she loved them. After a little while he finally lifted her chin with his hand.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I sometimes need someone to take control and make me do what I should. As you've noticed, I'm quite a stubborn man," Bruce said as he put his forehead against hers so that their noses were touching. She chuckled a bit.

"Yes, Bruce. Indeed you are." Then they shared another breath taking kiss. Bruce might've been sick, but Diana believed that they had both enjoyed it to the fullest.

 **Hello, everyone! This story is finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. I love BMWW fluff! Read and review to tell me what you think! Bye!**


End file.
